A Time to End his World
by Retro Nerd Studios
Summary: Sequel to The Twin Who Waited (Which you can find by clicking Game Theory! LOL, seriously though it's on my page if you want to find the story) Told from mostly Dipper's perspective from a third person view. Eight years since Dipper left Mabel in Gravity Falls, his life was pretty average, but that was until he saw something that chaged his life forever!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Aloha my fellow authors! I wanted to do this for some time now but I keep forgetting, and if you read my finally complete sci-fi epic Rick and Marty, then you know that I'm a Shovel Knight addict. Anyhow, as a pre-thanksgiving treat, I'm giving you the first half of my other, more popular story, The Twin who Waited, which nearly every comment I got had something to do with 11_ _th_ _Doctor x Mabel Pines shipping (which is probably a thing thanks to me) Anyways, now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Put on your bowties and fezzes and grab your Journal, Allons-y! Its A Time to End His World:_

It stood there, a blank slate. Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel looked at the creature.

"Mabel," the twelve year old said, "What should we name it?"

"I don't know," Mabel replied, "Should we show it to Grunkle Ford?"

"No," Dipper said, "It might try to get away." He snapped a photo of the creature before leaving.

Dipper woke up. It had been eight years since he left Mabel in Gravity Falls by herself. He felt awful ever since. His college life was no fun without Mabel here, but she said she was waiting for the Doctor; the guy whom Dipper had seen once. Dipper looked through all of the papers and journals that he had written, which explained the theories and basing his works off those of his Great Uncle Ford. His other uncle, Stan, was killed in a car accident five years back. His parents were away in Hawaii for vacation, but that didn't really concern Dipper. Dipper was used to the isolation that he had living alone in a college dorm room. He continued to look through his papers when he came across two mysterious scraps. One of them was a triangular piece that read:

"HEY THERE PINE TREE! DID YOU MISS ME? I KNOW YOU MISS SHOOTING STAR, SO YOU KNOW HOW TO REACH ME. –BILL."

The other one was shaped like a police box. It read:

"Our dearest Dipper, Mabel and I have decided to check up on you! How have you been? Any troubles? Anyways, we're always watching you through time. Oh, and by the way, your sister is in love with a 1000 year old alien, which is me. Best wishes, Mabel & the Doctor."

Dipper never remembered writing these messages, but he hung them up on his board. Dipper sat at his desk, trying to get his homework done when his mind drifted. He started thinking about Mabel. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Was the Doctor a madman who was going to do something to her? These thoughts rolled through his head as he attempted to do his math homework. This was very unlike Dipper; he was usually cool-headed when it came to college, but ever since he read these notes, he started to feel an emotion that he hadn't felt since age twelve; fear. He put his hand on the journal he obtained at age twelve. He decided to phone Ford.

"Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked over the phone.

"Yes my boy. What is it?" Ford responded.

"I got some scraps of paper from the Doctor and Bill."

"What!? You got a note from Bill?" Ford asked.

"Yes," Dipper responded.

"Can you read it to me?" Ford asked. Dipper recited the message. He couldn't see Ford's reaction, but imagined something fear-inducing.

"Well, whatever you do, do not summon him. You never know what he'll do." Dipper assured him that he hasn't talked to or summoned Bill before he wished Ford a good night and hung up. He heard the door open.

"Excuse me," A female voice said, "Would you mind telling me where I am?"

"You're at West Coast Tech," Dipper replied. The girl shook her head in understanding.

"And what country would this 'West Coast Tech' be in?" She asked.

"America," he responded.

"The Doctor told me that I should expect to see a boy named Dipper."

"That's me. Did you just say the Doctor?"

"Yes." They shook hands. "Hello. My name is Clara Oswald."

"Nice to meet you Clara," Dipper said. Clara noticed that Dipper had a line of drool going down his face.

"You have some saliva on your face," Clara said as she wiped it off for him. She examined his facial features. Something about him made her a tad bit attracted to him. She could tell that he was definitely attracted to her, both physically and emotionally, but mostly physically. She used this to her advantage. "You're kind of cute." Dipper blushed.

"You too," he responded. His brain was fried after meeting this older woman.

"Come on," she said, "The Doctor's waiting for us." She used her smarts and kissed him on the cheek, which weakened him mentally. She felt bad taking advantage of him like this, but she pushed these emotions aside and focused on the mission. She took his hand and they ran off. Dipper grabbed the note from Bill before leaving. They were greeted by the TARDIS, something that Dipper hadn't seen in eight years. An old man walked out.

"Clara," he said, "Is this Pine Tree?"

"I thought you said his name was Dipper," Clara responded.

"It is," the old Doctor said. He lifted his Sonic Shades to the top of his head. His eyes were yellow.

"Bill!?" Dipper asked.

"THAT'S RIGHT PINE TREE! DID YOU MISS ME?"

 _A/N: That's the end of part 1! I bet that wasn't the ending you were expecting, was it? Well, I have merged Doctor Who and Gravity Falls once more for the benefit of you the people! And like an episode of Gravity Falls, the next time I will update this fanfiction is a mystery… Leave a review with your thoughts on the first part of the story! Or, you could also use the space to talk about if you ship it now. Sayonara!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everyone! It's me Retro Nerd Studios! I'm back at it again with the fanfictions! (Just-just ignore that last part.) By request of someone who has dubbed themselves "harry," I have Part 2 to my sequel to "The Twin Who Waited" which if you haven't read yet, you should totally check it out. Anyways, where were we? Right! Bill has possessed The Doctor as a way to get near Dipper! Allons-y!_

"Bill!?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"THAT'S RIGHT PINE TREE. DID YOU MISS ME? ADMIT IT, YOU MISSED ME," said the possessed Time Lord.

"Dipper," asked Clara, "Who is this?" She turned her head to face Dipper, but always keeping an eye on the Doctor. She didn't know if Bill worked like a Weeping Angel. Dipper's head turned to face Clara; his eyes searching through her soul for an ounce of Cipher.

"His name is Bill Cipher," Dipper told her. "He would trick or possess anyone to further achieve his goal."

"What is that goal Dipper?"

"Unfortunately, that's something I don't know," Dipper replied. They turned their heads to face the puppet of Bill. Suddenly, the world turned black and white.

"What's he doing now?" Clara asked.

"Bill's going to make himself visible Clara," Dipper replied. As the Doctor fell to the ground, Bill rose from the corpse.

"Is he dead?" Clara guessed. Dipper shook his head in disagreement.

"He's not dead, he just isn't part of this conversation so he's asleep. We're asleep too."

"WELL, WELL, WELL, IF IT ISN'T PINE TREE AND CLARA OSWALD. YOU CAN TAKE YOUR FRIEND WITH YOU. I DON'T NEED HIM ANYMORE. BYE!" Bill said before they woke up. The Doctor recovered first, with Clara and Dipper following behind.

"Clara what are we doing here?" The Doctor asked, "We have very important business to take care of in the 16th century." He tapped on an imaginary wristwatch. "We don't have all day."

"Can we bring the boy?" Clara asked.

"Sure do whatever you want. Just as long as we don't get another Danny Pink incident again I'm fine," he said in a sarcastic tone. Clara ignored that and brought Dipper on board. As Dipper entered the TARDIS, he noticed that it was bigger on the inside.

"So this is Dimensionally Transcendental right?" Dipper asked.

"How do you know-" The Doctor got cut off.

"My uncle researches stuff like this all the time," said Dipper. The Doctor nodded and continued to work his magic on the TARDIS.

"Like I said," he flipped a lever and the TARDIS made it's signature VWORPing noise. "We have something going on in the 16th century. All of a sudden, the TARDIS stopped.

"Doctor, I have a question," said Dipper.

"Yes boy what is it?" The Doctor asked.

"What ever happened to my sister?" asked Dipper.

"What was her name? No way, don't tell me. Was it Amy?" Dipper said no. "How about Rose?" Dipper said no again. "I got it! It was Mason?"

"That's a boy's name," Clara said.

"Her name is Mabel," Dipper clarified.

"Oh." The Doctor sat down. "Mabel Pines. She was one of my favorite companions back in the day. Unfortunately, she met an untimely death at the hands of the Daleks, one of my worst enemies." The Doctor went into a back room and returned with a pocket knife.

"What are you doing with that!?" Clara yelled.

"I'm going to kill myself Clara," he said. Clara started to sob as she ran to the Time Lord.

"Doctor please don't…" her voice trailed off as plunged the knife into one of his two hearts. He had triggered the regeneration process. To prevent it, he plunged the metallic weapon into his chest again, piercing the other heart.

"Clara, don't try to help me," he said. He said one last thing before he was permanently dead. "Mabel, now I can be with you always." He collapsed. Clara was in tears as she and Dipper tried to pick up the Time Lord's corpse. The TARDIS started to change the interior design until it settled on a design that looked familiar. It was the 11th Doctor's TARDIS.

"Doctor!" they both heard a voice say. It was Mabel Pines.

 _A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming did you? Anyways, I don't know if I want to end it here or continue and officially close the book on this story. Leave a favorite if you can and definitely leave a review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to write another chapter. At least a minimum of 6 reviews to continue! Don't forget to read the prequel, "The Twin Who Waited," and leave a review there too! Keep reading everyone!_


End file.
